gods_rushfandomcom-20200213-history
Golden Boy
Hero Intro test Stat Growth Skills Skill1 = Massive Physical DMG to a all enemies; also lowers armor = +25.2 DMG per level Skill2 Skill2 = Stuns an enemy = +10.5 DMG per level Skill3 = MAG DMG to multiple enemies = 173.25 + 8.25 DMG per level Skill4 = Increases Golden Boy's Agility, 123+3 per level Rotation Evolve White → Green * 2 x Olive Branch (Lvl. 2) * 2 x Plain Circlet (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Stocking (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Short Axe (Lvl. 2) Green → Green + 1 * 1 x Bloodsucker * 1 x Stout Helm * 2 x Thief's Papers * 1 x Short Axe * 1 x Mercury Boots (Lvl. 8) Green + 1 → Blue * 1 x Mallet of Ruin * 1 x Twin Dagger II * 1 x Spartan Helm * 1 x Patriot Mask * 1 x Boots of Plundering * 1 x Thief Leg Blue → Blue + 1 * 1 x Shadow Blade * 1 x Fissure Sword * 1 x Short Stick * 1 x Bloodsucker * 1 x Thief's Papers * 1 x Bladed Boots Blue + 1 → Blue + 2 * 1 x Razor Blade * 1 x Fissure Sword * 1 x Siamese Blades * 1 x Windy Ring * 1 x Thief's Papers * 1 x Prayer Boots Blue + 2 → Purple * 1 x Devil's Whisper * 1 x Orb of Dreams * 1 x Golden Javelin * 1 x Spartan Helm * 1 x Shadow Blade * 1 x Thief Leg Purple → Purple + 1 * 1 x Shadow Axe * 1 x Ruins Pillar * 1 x Ares' Sword * 1 x Vizegai Staff * 1 x Victory * 1 x Winged Shoes Purple + 1 → Purple + 2 * 1 x Forest Blade * 1 x Devil's Whisper * 1 x Razor Blade * 1 x Siamese Blades * 1 x Mithril Plate * 1 x Winged Shoes Purple + 2 → Purple + 3 * 1 x Hunting Blade * 1 x Arousal Armor * 1 x Fissure Sword * 1 x Ares' Sword * 1 x Heroic Claymore * 1 x Winged Shoes Purple + 3 → Purple + 4 * 1 x Soul Splitter * 1 x Shadow Axe * 1 x Pillar Ruins * 1 x Big Mjolnir * 1 x Fissure Sword * 1 x Winged Shoes Purple + 4 → Orange * 1 x Zephyr Boots * 1 x Arousal Armor Final Stats Strategy Hero Shard Locations Quotes Misc. Golden Boy is based on the Chinese myth/legend of the God of fortune. He is most likely released to celebrate Chinese New Year, just as Snowman and Mrs. Claws were made to celebrate Christmas. He was actually meant to be an older as his title is Cai Shen Ye, which means old man fortune god. He is made as a young kid as a joke or just to make him look cute. His main role is going around and giving money to everyone. Category:Hero